


Another Holiday

by ErinLin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinLin/pseuds/ErinLin
Summary: It's the end of the year again, and Lena is late. Again!





	Another Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a year between any reference of Emily from Blizzard so I'm making my own LemonTea/Lenily content ]]]:
> 
> (A quick practice done in just under an hour)

“I can’t believe I’m running late again! Two years in a row, two bloody years in a row.”

I was sprinting down an alley just a few blocks from Emilys apartment… Our apartment. I had a tote bag full of small goodies from some children who wanted to say hi as I passed the park. I didn’t account for the delays on the way home from the office, I need to always account for delays. 

I sighed and pulled my bobble hat off as I turned the last corner and made my way up there stairs to the apartment.

“Im home!” I called out as I slowly opened the door, hopefully Emily wasn’t too upset with me. I told her I’d be home an hour ago.

“Welcome home, Babe!” She skipped out of the kitchen with a huge smile on her face. Wearing her cute red sweater that I liked, and liked that it was falling off of one shoulder.

As I stood back up after setting the tote bag down, she threw her arms around my shoulders and pulled me in for a kiss. I was a bit surprised at first. I smiled, closed my eyes, and kissed right back. “You’re not upset at me, right?”

I might have looked a bit worried but she laughed. “No no, I know how you are, I figured you’d be an hour or two later than what you said. You’re just in time though, I just finished making hot chocolate!”

My eyes lit up and I was now aware of the sweet peppermint aroma filling the room. “Yes! Your hot chocolate is the best!” I removed my shoes and scarf and followed her into the kitchen. 

Emily bounced up to sit on the counter and picked up her mug, warming her hands on it and holding it close to her nose. I grabbed mine and leaned up against her legs, also absorbing the fantastic smell of peppermint and chocolate.

She spoke up first after taking a sip, “How was your trip home?”

I smiled and tasted Emily’s fantastic hot chocolate first. “It was great! I stopped to talk to a few kids at the park and they gave us a few gifts. Candy mostly, some hand warmers.” I set down my mug and begin to unclasp my chronal accelerator as I spoke. “A lot of couples out seeing the lights asking for photos also.”

I stepped out of the kitchen real quick to set my accelerator on the charger. “Oh which reminds me. Lucio and Hana are going to be in the country next month and invited us up to Allenheads if the snow is good. I haven’t gone snowboarding in so long but theres no way I’ll lose in any kind of race to those two!”

She laughed from the kitchen and came out holding both of our mugs and made her way to the sofa, “I love seeing competitive Lena. She’s much sexier than bedroom Lena.” She turned to wink at me as she sat down and placed the contents of her hands onto the coffee table.

I gave her a pout, but immediately smiled and joined her on the sofa. Picking up my peppermint chocolate again to admire the smell and taste.

“I can’t wait then! Its been a while since I’ve done anything like that too, it’l be fun. I would be worried if I were you, its not Lucio you need to be worried about. I think Hana’s competitive nature is what you have to watch out for. I've seen the videos of her in her prime Starcraft days.”

“Oh Emily, you underestimate my skill in any kind of race.” I have her a wink which put another smile on her face. She always called my winks goofy, but I know she loves them.

She leant over the side of the couch for the tote bag to see what I got. “They got you a bunch of good stuff! Jaffa cakes, jelly babies…Mmmmm...” 

“Theres a small gift in there too,” I chimed in while she was digging through the bag. “That one's from me!”

A small green and red wrapped box rose from the bag in Emilys hand, her eyes were beaming. “Can I open it?”

“You ask now?”

“Oh hush!” Emily laughed and playfully threw an individually wrapped gobstopper at me, then promptly tore into her gift.

Her mouth dropped open as she lifted a white gold bracelet from the box. “Oh my god!” She cried out.

I spoke up, “I wasn’t sure if you would like it, I know you like your current bracelet so I wasn’t sure”

She immediately slipped off the orange band she had on her wrist. “Yeah I like it, this is a cheap accessory I found at Harrods. But this… “She put on the bracelet, “Is a gift from the woman I love the most in the world!”

I leaned over towards her to admire her freckled arms but I was interrupted by Emilys sweet lips pressed firmly against mine. I smiled, “I love you”

“Wait! Say that again in a minute. After I give you your gift!” She bent over and grabbed a small box from under the sofa. 

I took the box and let out a giggle, this was also wrapped in green and red paper. Similar tastes. Peeling back the tape and paper, I wondered what would be in a box this small. It was smaller than the box I gave Emily. As soon as I opened it I smiled at her. “What an odd gift!” It was a barbell for the industrial piercings in my left ear.

“Look closer at it!” She leaned it to look also.

Looking back down, I lifted the barbell and turned it between my fingers. It was pretty and shiny. Then my fingers felt a small groove so I lifted it up to my eyes. There was a tiny engraving in the rod.

L + E in a little heart

Emily came a little closer and held out her hand, “May I?” She was smiling her beautiful smile.

I placed it in her hand and let her lean in close to take out the barbell that was already in my ear and replace it with this beautiful and shiny new secret exclamation of our love.

As soon as it was in place, I turned to her and ran my knuckle under her chin and looked at her beautiful brown eyes and freckled nose. “I love you, Emily. Happy Holiday."

“I love you too.” She smiled and we shared a slow and soft kiss

 

We spent the rest of the night enjoying treats from the tote bag, drinking hot chocolate, and laughing at cheesy holiday classics on the telly. Eventually, falling asleep in each others arms, ready for the oncoming year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm working on other stuff slowly, I keep coming back to these two though. 
> 
> I'm so weak for red heads


End file.
